La Reine écarlate
by DarkMoonOfShadow
Summary: Aglaé avait toujours été seule, trop différente pour s'entendre avec les autres. Elle jouait à un jeu que le commun des mortels ne pouvait comprendre. Elle s'en fichait, la solitude ne la dérangeait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle croise son regard, le regard de celui qui jouerait à ses côtés. La reine avait trouvé son roi, ensemble, ils régneraient sur ce monde en perdition.
1. Prologue : L'ombre

Bonjour à tous, je poste ici le prologue de la fiction tiré de mon OS "A King and Queen of Madness". C'est assez court mais la suite promet d'être plus longue. Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. ;)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Les Animaux Fantastiques et le reste de ce monde merveilleux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Prologue: L'ombre

* * *

L'ombre rêvait, le regard plongé dans l'immensité qui lui faisait face, elle se laissait aller à ses pensées. Les paysages d'Autriche lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs qu'elle se perdait parmi eux. Combien d'années avait-elle passée en ces lieux ? Des dizaines, des vingtaines, plus peut-être ? Elle ne se souvenait plus.

Ce château était porteur des vestiges de tellement de bouts de sa vie qu'elle aurait presque pu l'y retracer. Elle connaissait chaque recoin, chaque grain de poussière de la bâtisse. Elle aurait pu s'y retrouver les yeux fermés sans le moindre mal.

Le château qu'elle avait autrefois bâti puis détruit pour une nouvelle fois le reconstruire était sa maison, le seul endroit où elle s'était un jour sentie chez elle. L'ombre y vivait en paix depuis ce qu'il lui semblait des siècles, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Ce château était également un témoin de sa douleur et de sa peine, il avait joué un rôle clé à bien des moments de sa vie.

Mais l'ombre aimait le château, peu importe les mauvais souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient, les moments de bonheur qu'elle y avait passé les compensaient largement.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle se plongeait dans sa mémoire intacte pour se remémorer ces instants qui vivraient éternellement dans son esprit.

L'ombre était vieille, très vieille, elle avait vu passer devant ses yeux bien des hommes en quête de pouvoir. Certains étaient venus la tuer en quête de gloire, d'autres pour obtenir son aide. Aucun n'avait jamais obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher. La mort elle-même n'avait pu dérober la vie de l'ombre. Celle-ci restait, drapée dans sa légende, immortelle aux yeux de tous.

L'ombre n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, autrefois elle avait été une simple humaine, aussi mortelle que toutes les autres.

Autrefois elle avait été une femme comme les autres, une enfant adorée, une sœur dévouée, une fille chérie. Puis l'ombre avait rencontré une autre ombre, une ombre bien plus sombre qu'elle, et doucement elle avait commencé à devenir ce qu'elle était maintenant.

Le chemin avait été long, douloureux, mais l'ombre avait surpassé les obstacles pour devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, et elle ne regrettait rien.

Les rivières de sang qui parsemaient son chemin n'étaient qu'un faible prix à payer. Elle avait gagné tellement plus en s'engageant sur cette voie dite sans espoir.

Maintenant, elle se tenait là, immobile, se remémorant cette histoire qui fut la sienne. Cette histoire qui commença un matin de printemps, par la naissance d'une toute petite fille…


	2. Chapter 1 : La princesse des Notaras

Et voilà le premier chapitre, il est un peu court lui aussi mais il s'agit surtout de placer le contexte et d'introduire quelques personnages.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis qu'il soit positif où négatif, c'est par la critique qu'on s'améliore. ;)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Les Animaux Fantastiques et le reste de ce monde merveilleux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La princesse des Notaras**

* * *

Aglaé Notaras était belle, c'était une vérité indéniable et incontestable. Toute personne ayant déjà posé ses yeux sur elle, ne pouvait que le confirmer. La jeune fille était le joyau de sa famille, le diamant à la pureté incomparable que l'on expose aux regards des autres sans jamais les laisser y toucher.

Belle, gracieuse, élégante, la toute jeune enfant attirait déjà les convoitises. Quel meilleur parti pour un jeune sang pur qu'une magnifique demoiselle aux allures d'ange et au sang jamais souillé par la moindre goutte venant de moldus ?

Blonde comme les blés et pourvue de jolis yeux noisette, personne ne résistait jamais à sa petite frimousse délicate. Toute sa famille ne jurait que par elle, dernière héritière des Notaras, elle était leur petite princesse. Après la tragédie qui avait vu mourir tous les enfants de la noble famille, Aglaé était le seul espoir qu'il leur restait de ne pas voir leur famille s'éteindre. En attendant la naissance d'un héritier de la branche principale, elle était et restait la future lady Notaras.

De nombreux assassins étaient venus dans l'espoir de la tuer ou de l'enlever pour le compte de quelque sombre famille, mais jamais aucun n'avait atteint leur but. La fillette demeurait intouchable. On avait beau dire des Notaras qu'ils étaient des idéalistes naïfs, leurs exceptionnels sorts de protection n'étaient plus à démontrer.

Charmante, obéissante et douce, Aglaé avait tout de la petite fille modèle. Elle attirait la jalousie et la convoitise à chacune de ses rares sorties, ce qui l'empêchait de créer de véritables liens. La seule personne qui avait un jour réussi à s'attirer l'amitié de la petite princesse était l'un de ses cousins, malheureusement décédé en même temps que le reste de sa famille. Depuis ce tragique événement, l'enfant passait son temps seule ou en compagnie de ses gardes du corps.

Aglaé évoluait dans un monde différent de celui de ses semblables, personne n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre les méandres de l'esprit singulier de la petite. Tous ceux qui s'y étaient tentés avaient finis par abandonner et choisis de ne voir en elle que l'image de la jolie poupée de porcelaine. C'était tellement plus simple de ne pas se pencher sur les étrangetés qui semblaient l'entourer, et penser qu'elle deviendrait plus tard une femme soumise à son mari dont la seule utilité serait d'enfanter un héritier mâle.

Au fil du temps, la fillette avait fini par devenir extrêmement douée pour cacher ses véritables sentiments. Elle jouait avec ses proches à un jeu de pantins dont elle était la marionnettiste. Elle les manipulait sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte pour qu'ils ne voient en elle qu'une enfant sans défense. Qui se serait méfié d'un petit ange blond au sourire ensorcelant ?

Aglaé savait qu'elle n'avait pas le comportement qu'une enfant de son âge aurait dû avoir, mais elle devait protéger la boite et le sombre secret qu'elle renfermait. Elle était prête à tout pour ça, même à manipuler ses parents.

C'est pourquoi à ses huit ans, quand elle entendit pour la première fois sa mère parler avec un homme inconnu de fiançailles et de mariage, elle dut agir pour protéger son précieux secret. Tous les jeunes garçons qui lui étaient présentés repartaient chez eux en refusant tout court de ne serait-ce qu'envisager de l'approcher une nouvelle fois.

Le seul qui persista à vouloir la revoir après sa rencontre avec la demoiselle s'appelait Elliot. C'était un sang pur français de quatre ans son aîné dont la famille ruinée ne possédait plus que quelques titres de noblesses. Il fut le seul à chercher à comprendre l'étrange fillette au caractère imprévisible. La seule raison qui empêcha Aglaé de le haïr fut qu'il avait une conversation intéressante et qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de l'épouser.

Au fil des ans, Elliot devint ce qui fut le plus proche d'un ami pour elle. Il lui avait confié que lorsqu'il serait assez grand pour vivre seul, il partirait loin de sa famille étouffante pour devenir spécialiste des créatures magiques. Son plus grand rêve était de créer une réserve ou il pourrait étudier à loisir toutes sortes d'espèces.

Aglaé le tolérait à ses côtés en parti grâce aux fabuleuses connaissances qu'il avait du monde magique pour un enfant. L'autre bénéfice de sa présence était que ses parents, trop heureux qu'elle s'intéresse enfin à quelqu'un, cessèrent de lui présenter de potentiels futurs fiancés.

Durant deux ans elle n'eut plus à se préoccuper de cette idée de mariage qu'elle trouvait stupide, jusqu'à ce qu'Elliot ne mette en œuvre sa fugue. Il disparut soudainement deux jours avant son anniversaire sans laisser la moindre trace, et Aglaé se retrouva de nouveau en proie aux vautours intéressés par sa renommée et sa fortune.

Elle mit donc au point un nouveau plan, un plan qui lui permettrait d'échapper à l'influence de ses parents. C'est donc particulièrement satisfaite d'elle-même qu'elle alla demander à ses chers parents de l'inscrire l'année prochaine à l'institut de Durmstrang. Ses parents vivant en Grèce, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils puissent jouer de leur influence pour la marier là-bas, ce qui lui laissait sept ans pour pallier à ce problème.

Elena et Stanislas Notaras hésitèrent, l'école n'avait pas très bonne réputation et ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitaient vraiment envoyer leur fille si loin d'eux. Ils finirent cependant par céder, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais réussi à refuser quoi que ce soit à leur fille chérie, pas depuis la mort tragique de son petit frère.

Aglaé partit donc début septembre pour ce qui serait sa maison pour les sept années à venir. Personne, pas même les propres élèves de Durmstrang ne connaissaient l'emplacement exact du château, c'est pourquoi Aglaé ne fut pas surprise qu'on les y conduise en porteloin.

L'école se situait tout près d'un lac ou reposait un immense bateau orné de l'emblème de l'école. Le château en lui-même était impressionnant, Aglaé admettait sans peine que ses six immenses tours et ses murailles de pierres donnaient un air grandiose au bâtiment.

Un professeur à l'air austère conduisit aussitôt les premières années vers la salle principale du château. Les élèves plus âgés y étaient déjà installés, assis autour de petites tables rondes disposées un peu partout dans la salle. On regroupa les petits nouveaux au centre de la pièce, bien en vue de tous pour leur expliquer les règles de l'école.

Le directeur, un grand homme au visage dur et à la courte barbe brune se leva, faisant taire les quelques murmures.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous à Durmstrang, je suis Grigori Arkov, le directeur de l'école. Vous êtes ici pour étudier la magie sous toutes ses formes afin de devenir des sorciers accomplis, c'est pourquoi vos professeurs et moi attendons de vous un investissement et un travail réels lors de vos cours. Tout élève dont la motivation serait inférieure à celle demandée pour intégrer notre prestigieuse école n'a rien à faire ici. Notre école a depuis toujours formé de jeunes sorciers talentueux qui ont révolutionnés le monde, et nous entendons bien à ce que cela continue.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans la salle et de nombreux nouveaux observaient leurs pieds avec gène.

-Pour ceux qui seraient assez motivés pour réussir à suivre les sept années réglementaires dans notre institut, sachez que Durmstrang offrira toujours un refuge à ses anciens élèves. Ceux d'entre vous qui parviendront à se faire un allié du château gagneront une famille soudée et unie. Durant vos deux premier mois ici, vous serez en probation. A la fin de ce délai, ceux qui resteront se verront attribués un tuteur de deuxième année qui sera garant d'eux et chargé de leur expliquer les règles du château. Maintenant que ces détails sont réglés, installez-vous et mangez, les cours commenceront demain. L'un de vos aînés se chargera de vous remettre vos emplois du temps et de vous conduire à votre salle de cours.

L'homme se rassit dans son siège sans un sourire et observa les premières années s'installer sur des tables où il restait de la place près des autres élèves.

Aglaé se retrouva coincée entre une née moldue très agaçante et un garçon grossier qui ne cessait de postillonner quand il parlait. Leurs camarades plus âgés leur témoignaient un intérêt poli mais semblaient aussi irrités qu'elle. La jeune fille se contenta d'un silence poli après avoir salué respectueusement les quatre autres membres de leur tablée d'un signe de tête. Ses deux énervants camarades se présentèrent sous le nom de Maria et Timothée.

-Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?, demanda l'une des troisièmes années assise à leur table, Chloé si elle se souvenait bien.

La jeune blonde la fixa quelques secondes, laissant planer un léger silence autour de leur table avant de répondre.

-Je m'appelle Aglaé Notaras, ravie de vous rencontrer, déclara-t-elle d'un ton doux.

-Ravie également, je suis Chloé, voici Ekaterina, Viktor et Vladimir. Viens nous voir si tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver ton chemin demain.

Aglaé haussa un sourcil, le directeur avait précisé qu'un élève serait chargé de les accompagner.

-Ne le prend pas mal, mais nous avons tendance à n'aider que ceux que nous jugeons méritants, ceux qui auront réussi à s'attirer le respect où l'amitié d'un élève plus vieux auront leur emploi du temps et seront à l'heure, les autres devront se débrouiller tout seuls.

Elle hocha la tête, elle savait que Durmstrang n'était pas tendre avec ses élèves.

Le repas s'acheva rapidement et Aglaé fut conduite aux côtés de ses camarades dans un immense dortoir où leurs affaires avaient étés déposées.

-Ceux qui resteront auront le droit à une chambre individuelle plus tard, pour l'instant, vous vous contenterez des dortoirs. Le couvre-feu est à vingt et une heure pour les premières années, ceux qui seront pris dehors après cette heure feront la connaissance avec notre charmante concierge, leur expliqua le professeur qui les avait accompagnés avant de les laisser.

Aglaé choisit un lit à l'écart des autres et s'y installa sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Elle rangea ses affaires et lança quelques sorts pour éviter que l'on ne vienne fouiller avant de se coucher. Demain serait une longue journée, mieux valait être reposée.


	3. Chapter 2 : Des débuts mouvementés

Me voilà de retour pour le chapitre 2, on commence à entrer dans la partie intéressante de l'histoire bien que la véritable intrigue n'apparaisse qu'au prochain chapitre.

Merci à Mewna pour son favori ainsi qu'à mithrilselene et lia22120 pour leur follow.

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Les Animaux Fantastiques et le reste de ce monde merveilleux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Des débuts mouvementés

* * *

Les premiers jours d'Aglaé furent plutôt calmes. Grâce à Chloé et ses amis, elle était arrivée à l'heure en cours et avait même eut droit à une visite guidée de l'école. Son emploi du temps précieusement rangé dans son sac, elle s'était retrouvée avec une dizaine d'autres élèves dans la salle de cours à attendre les retardataires. Sur une promotion de 48 étudiants, cela faisait peu d'élèves qui avaient su s'attirer les bonnes grâces de leurs ainés. Parmi eux, seule une née moldue était parvenue à arriver à l'heure.

Aglaé ne haïssait pas les moldus, elle se méfiait simplement d'eux. Elle trouvait les autres sorciers stupides de ne pas surveiller l'ascension des non-mages, à croire qu'ils n'avaient rien retenus des grandes chasses aux sorcières qui avaient failli faire disparaitre leur peuple quelques siècles plus tôt.

Mis à part ces détails, Aglaé se plaisait à Durmstrang. Les cours étaient intéressants et les enseignants investis dans leur tâche. Les matières qu'elle préférait étaient sans nuls doutes l'histoire de la magie et les sortilèges. Les cours de duel et de magie noire étaient intéressants également mais Aglaé avait toujours eut une certaine facilité pour les deux premières matières. La jeune fille était appréciée par ses enseignants mais restait en marge de ses camarades qu'elle trouvait puérils. Les seuls avec qui elle aurait pu entretenir une relation amicale sans être tentée de les tuer après quelques jours étaient aussi asociaux qu'elle et restaient dans leur coin.

Aglaé prit toute une semaine pour analyser la manière de fonctionner de Durmstrang. L'école était un lieu où se mêlait camaraderie et traitrise en un subtil mélange. Ses observations minutieuses et les quelques brides d'informations qu'elle avait obtenue du groupe de Chloé lui avait fait comprendre que l'institut était séparé en 6 grands groupes.

Le premier comportait tous les nés moldus du château qui semblaient avoir trouvé utile de se serrer les coudes pour réussir à survivre durant sept années. Il était en directe opposition avec le second groupe composé des sangs purs racistes qui souhaitaient que l'éducation soit réservée à une élite et non à des sangs impurs.

Le troisième groupe évoluait en marge de ces deux-là, il était composé essentiellement des élèves qui étaient venus ici dans l'unique but d'étudier et de se faire des amis, c'était sans doute le plus ouvert de tous. Les quatrièmes et cinquièmes groupes étaient quant à eux composés de ceux venus pour se faire des alliés et un poids politique ainsi que des étudiants qui s'intéressaient ouvertement à la magie noire. Un acte stupide selon Aglaé, cela revenait à se peindre une cible dans le dos au moindre incident. Le dernier et sixième groupe regroupait tous les marginaux et autres asociaux, sa population était assez hétéroclite en sachant que se réunissaient ensemble tous ceux qui ne se retrouvaient pas dans les autres groupes.

La jeune fille savait avoir toutes ses chances de se retrouver dans ce dernier groupe. Elle aurait facilement pu se faire une place chez les manipulateurs mais elle trouvait ça trop simple. Aglaé ne refusait jamais un bon défi, et se faire une place dans cet étrange groupe promettait d'être amusant. Il lui fallait maintenant réussir à se trouver un tuteur convenable. Le petit groupe de troisièmes années lui promettait une solution de repli si elle ne trouvait personne à son gout, mais ils étaient un peu trop… ordinaires pour elle.

Aglaé se sentait différente lorsqu'elle était avec eux. Oh bien sur elle savait qu'elle n'était pas exactement comme une fillette de onze ans aurait dut être, mais en présence de certains élèves elle se sentait presque normale.

-Hey gamine, bouges tu es dans le passage, l'interpella une voix derrière elle.

La blonde se décala pour laisser passer un groupe de sangs purs qui la regardèrent d'un air appréciateur. Encore un problème qu'elle devrait régler rapidement, il était hors de question qu'elle rejoigne la bande de ces imbéciles.

-Aglaé, c'est ça ?, la retint l'un d'eux en lui adressant un sourire arrogant alors qu'elle allait partir. Ça te dirait de te joindre à nous ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu te retrouves obligée de supporter la vermine qui pullule ici.

-Ça sera Notaras pour toi, Bolgarov, tes parents auraient honte de tes manières. Ah non, c'est vrai, ils n'en ont que pour ton si parfait grand frère, toi tu n'es que la déception de la famille, se moqua-t-elle froidement.

Le garçon la fusilla du regard sous les ricanements de ses camarades, et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur l'insolente première année.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

Tous se retournèrent vers le professeur qui s'était avancé vers eux, le regard sévère. Mr Poliansky était un grand homme au teint clair et au regard froid. Il enseignait l'histoire de la magie et avait la manie de se promener dans les mêmes couloirs à des horaires fixes, horaires que connaissait Aglaé pour avoir le privilège d'être l'élève préférée de l'homme.

La petite fille posa son masque le plus innocent et apeuré sur son visage avant de se tourner vers l'homme.

-Je voulais simplement qu'ils me laissent m'en aller et ils m'ont attaqués sans raison, monsieur, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse tout en retenant ses sanglots.

Avait-elle déjà dit qu'elle avait un don pour le théâtre ?

C'était un subterfuge grossier, ils étaient quatre et elle était seule, sa voix n'aurait de ce fait pas du compter, mais Aglaé avait très bien choisit son moment pour provoquer ses opposants. Elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour ne montrer à ses professeurs que le petit ange charmant qu'elle aurait pu être. Bolgarov quand à lui n'était pas l'élève le plus assidu et avait tendance à vite agacé leurs enseignants, particulièrement celui qui leur faisait maintenant face.

-Messieurs, avez-vous une raison pour avoir attaqués votre cadette alors que les duels sont interdits dans les couloirs ?

-Mais monsieur, c'est elle qui nous a provoqués !, tenta de se défendre le meneur du petit groupe.

-Oh ! Et êtes-vous si incapable de vous défendre verbalement qu'il vous faille vous en prendre physiquement à une première année pour garder la face Bolgarov ? Si tant est qu'elle vous ait vraiment provoqué, bien sûr.

Les quatre élèves restèrent muets et fusillèrent Aglaé du regard. Ils ne pouvaient pas accuser une nouvelle fois la gamine sans passer pour des lâches et des faibles.

-Bien, dans ce cas vous ne vous opposerez pas au mois de retenu que vous venez de gagner, peut-être que côtoyer notre chère Mme Sirhvan vous mettra du plomb dans le crâne.

Les quatre élèves ne dirent pas un mot et quittèrent le couloir en silence.

Celui-ci soupira fortement avant de se tourner vers la petite fille qui sanglotait toujours.

-Venez Aglaé, les cours sont finis pour aujourd'hui, vous aurez bien le temps de venir boire une tasse de thé pour vous calmer.

Elle leva son regard humide vers lui et il lui sourit gentiment en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il la mena jusqu'à son bureau où il la laissa s'asseoir dans l'un des confortables fauteuils.

-Vous êtes une remarquable élève Aglaé, déclara-t-il finalement en mettant de l'eau à chauffer pour son thé d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Une élève très assidue et remarquablement intelligente pour votre âge, mais certains de vos professeurs, moi y compris, s'inquiètent de vous voir aussi seule. Vous êtes une jolie jeune fille et les agressions comme celles de ce soir vont se multiplier au fur et à mesure des années. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous sauver la mise. Vous faire quelques camarades permettrait d'éviter ce genre de situations.

Il lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle prit en le remerciant tandis qu'il se servait son thé.

-Je…

-Je ne vous demande pas de soudainement vous entourez d'une dizaine d'amis pour chacun de vos déplacements, mais simplement pensez-y, il est parfois reposant d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter en cas de problème.

-Merci professeur, j'y penserais, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes factices d'un revers de la main.

-C'est tout ce que je demande, il serait dommage de perdre une aussi brillante élève pour de si futiles raisons.

Un silence paisible s'installa après cela durant lequel élève et professeur sirotèrent leur boisson calmement. Lorsque celles-ci furent finies et que toute trace de chagrin eut déserté le visage de la fillette, le professeur Poliansky se leva pour la raccompagner jusqu'à son dortoir. Ils avaient discutés un long moment et le couvre-feu était passé depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà.

Aglaé se coucha pensive, elle savait s'être faite un allié du professeur mais ses paroles la laissait perplexe. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'amis, elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin. A quoi bon s'attacher à des gens qui la trahiraient aux premiers problèmes ? Non, mieux valait être seule que mal accompagnée, et Aglaé n'avait jamais rencontrée de personne dont la compagnie lui convenait.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille se leva et se prépara seule comme à son habitude. Elle s'installa à sa table habituelle pour manger, sans se préoccuper du silence qui s'était abattu à son arrivée. Aglaé se rendit rapidement compte au court de la journée que la plupart des gens s'étaient mis à l'éviter. Même Chloé lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de passer à côté d'elle sans s'arrêter.

Apparemment, le récit de l'incident avec Igor Bolgarov s'était répandu dans toute l'école, et si le garçon n'impressionnait personne, il avait des amis qui, eux, ne faisaient pas partis des élèves que l'on voulait pour ennemis.

Aglaé était devenue en l'espace de quelques jours une pestiférée, les plus influençables changeaient même de couloirs en l'apercevant. Au début elle n'y prêta pas attention, mais quand les murmures se répandirent sur son passage, elle commença à se douter qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans son dos.

Les regards réjouis que Bolgarov posait sur elle renforcèrent son idée de toujours rester dans la zone d'influence des professeurs. En ce moment, une rencontre dans les couloirs ne tournerait pas à son avantage. Peut-être avait-elle joué trop vite, le garçon n'était pas si faible qu'elle l'avait tout d'abord pensé, tout du moins sa fierté blessée avait plus de poids que supposé.

Aglaé se mit donc à éviter les endroits sombres et déserts, elle se méfiait de tous et ne faisait confiance à personne. Ses nouvelles manies paranoïaques achevèrent d'éloigner les dernières courageux qui avaient étés tentés de sympathiser avec la si jolie petite fille.

Le plus souvent, on trouvait la jeune fille dans la salle des repas où bien à la bibliothèque. Dans les lettres qu'elle envoyait à ses parents elle ne parlait jamais de cette mise à l'écart dont elle était l'objet, Aglaé était persuadée que ça ne durerait pas. Il lui fallait juste trouver un moyen de passer le temps en attendant que les choses se calment.

La solution se présenta d'elle-même à Aglaé sous la forme la plus étonnante qui soit.

Elle apparut au moment où le regard de la jeune fille se plongea dans celui du garçon assis sur la table juste devant elle. A l'instant même où elle se plongea dans ses iris si particuliers, elle sut qu'il deviendrait important.

Parce qu'elle aperçut dans ses yeux un monde semblable à celui de ses visions, elle sourit et s'assit à sa table habituelle de la bibliothèque. Bolgarov pouvait bien attendre, elle venait de trouver quelqu'un de bien plus intéressant que leurs petites querelles. Elle venait de trouver quelqu'un qui, elle en était sure, jouait au même jeu qu'elle.


	4. Chapter 3 : Le garçon aux yeux vairons

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3, où on entre enfin dans l'intrigue.

Un grand merci Loaw et pour leur favori ainsi qu'à chocolate25 pour sa review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir.

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis quel qu'il soit et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Les Animaux fantastiques et le reste de ce monde merveilleux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le garçon aux yeux vairons**

* * *

Aglaé ne savait pas qui était le garçon de la bibliothèque, elle ne connaissait ni son nom, ni son âge, mais elle savait qu'elle serait amené à le recroiser tôt ou tard.

Jamais elle n'avait vu yeux aussi ensorcelants que les siens. L'un d'un bleu si clair qu'il en paraissait blanc, entouré d'une couronne écarlate, l'autre d'un brun si sombre qu'on aurait pu le croire noir. Il y avait dans son regard une beauté étrange, une grâce ensorcelante, presque malveillante, qui éveillait chez Aglaé l'image d'un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

Le garçon aux yeux vairons avait sans aucun doute possible le plus beau regard qu'il lui ait été donné un jour d'apercevoir.

-Mademoiselle Notaras, l'interpella son professeur de métamorphose alors qu'elle rêvassait.

-Oui professeur ?

Il lui jeta un regard sévère avant de se détourner non sans l'avoir réprimandée sur son manque d'attention. Aglaé soupira, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la métamorphose mais ses résultats étaient plus que corrects, elle pouvait bien se permettre un instant de décrocher. De toutes manières elle avait déjà réussi l'exercice demandé par le professeur, sans doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle ne se trouvait pas déjà en retenue.

La jeune fille se concentra tout de même sur la leçon du jour, elle n'était pas sûre que savoir métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille lui soit un jour utile mais mieux valait ne pas trop tirer sur la corde avec son professeur. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure qui parut interminable à ses yeux qu'il consentit enfin à les libérer, non sans les avoir ensevelis sous les devoirs comme à son habitude. Encore de longues soirées en perspective qu'elle passerait à la bibliothèque plutôt que dans son lit.

Contrairement à ce que s'étaient imaginés ses camarades, Aglaé n'était pas un génie, du moins pas dans les autres matières que sortilège et histoire de la magie. La blonde utilisait simplement les heures que les autres élèves passaient à s'amuser ou dormir, pour réviser le nez plongé dans les livres. Elle avait presque une table réservé à la bibliothèque tellement elle y passait de temps.

Aglaé ne s'en plaignait pas, elle avait toujours trouvé la compagnie des vieux ouvrages plus intéressante que celle des humains. Ses amis de papier avaient toujours des histoires intéressantes à lui conter contrairement à ceux de chair et de sang.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers son sanctuaire alors que les autres prenaient le chemin du parc pour profiter du temps encore doux. Par le plus grand des hasards son obsession du moment était là, assis à la même table que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était plongé dans un livre, le visage barré par une petite ride de concentration.

La jeune fille s'installa à sa place habituelle, l'observant silencieusement. Il ne broncha pas d'un pouce jusqu'au moment où il sentit le poids de son regard sur lui. Il releva la tête de l'épais grimoire qui retenait son attention pour fixer celle qui le dérangeait.

Aglaé ne lui fit pas le plaisir de détourner les yeux, au contraire, elle profita qu'il la regarde pour l'observer plus en détail. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient un visage aux traits fins, aristocratiques. Il avait la peau pâle de ceux qui ne passent pas beaucoup de temps au soleil, elle-même avait toujours eu le teint pâle. Il était beau, sans être magnifique, il se dégageait de lui un charisme, une élégance qui le faisait paraitre plus intimidant qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Le garçon aux yeux vairons devait sans nul doute avoir bien des admiratrices. Par ailleurs, la magie exsudait littéralement de lui, Aglaé pouvait presque sentir le pouvoir pur qui flottait à tout instant autour de lui. C'était enivrant, presque addictif, de ressentir toute cette puissance l'entourer. Elle ne savait pas si il peinait à la contrôler ou si l'effet était voulu, mais elle était au moins assuré que son inconnu était puissant.

Les deux adolescents se livrèrent à un duel de regard avant qu'il ne se décide finalement à replonger dans son ouvrage en soupirant. Elle l'avait sans doute agacé.

Aglaé se détourna alors et se plongea elle aussi dans son livre de métamorphose, le travail d'abord, elle s'amuserait ensuite.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle rencontra souvent son mystérieux inconnu, à chaque fois le même manège se répétait. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot, ne s'asseyaient pas à côté, ils se contentaient de se fixer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se lasse et détourne le regard. Au fil des jours passant, Aglaé avait fini par s'habituer à sa petite routine, si bien qu'elle eut de nouveau le temps de penser au problème Bolgarov.

Le garçon prenait de plus en plus confiance et se pavanait maintenant dans le château comme si il en était le propriétaire. La fillette se méfiait de la vengeance qu'il avait préparée, si elle le rendait aussi sûr de lui alors cela ne devait pas être bon pour elle.

Elle devait donc trouver un moyen de lui faire lâcher prise, si possible sans le provoquer de nouveau, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Elle avait été stupide de s'attaquer à lui sans réfléchir, stupide et beaucoup trop sûre d'elle. Elle n'était plus au manoir où chacun de ses mots comptait pour force de loi, ici, elle devrait se faire sa place en étant prudente, tous n'attendaient qu'un faux pas pour la faire tomber.

Le problème était qu'Igor avait la rancune tenace et qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas ce qui pourrait le détourner de sa vengeance.

C'est Chloé qui sans le vouloir lui apporta la solution. La grande rousse l'avait abordée un soir alors qu'elle rentrait dans son dortoir. Elle s'était arrangée pour que personne ne les voit et avait attiré sa cadette à l'écart.

-Aglaé, le garçon avec qui tu vas à la bibliothèque, tu ne devrais pas t'en approcher, déclara-t-elle brusquement en vérifiant que personne n'arrivait.

-Donc maintenant tu me parles, je ne suis plus une pestiférée ? demanda doucement la blonde en fusillant sa comparse du regard, elle n'avait pas apprécié de se faire trainer brusquement jusqu'à ce couloir désert.

La troisième année eut au moins le mérite de paraître gênée.

-Je sais que nous t'avons abandonné, mais personne ici ne veut se mettre à dos les amis de Bolgarov. Comprend-nous, ils peuvent facilement faire de notre vie un enfer. Enfin ce n'est pas la question, je suis juste venue te prévenir de rester loin de Grindelwald.

Aglaé haussa un sourcil, on lui avait toujours dit qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère quand elle faisait ça. Sans être une beauté, Elena Notaras était une femme agréable qui, si énervée, pouvait réduire en cendre la réputation de toute une famille sans jamais perdre son charmant sourire.

-Je ne connais pas de Grindelwald, déclara-t-elle avec la plus grande mauvaise foi.

Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait de son inconnu aux yeux si particuliers, mais elle n'allait pas se priver de glaner quelques informations à son sujet. Chloé lui faisait perdre son temps depuis qu'elle l'avait abordée, autant trouver une utilité à son intervention. Celle-ci lui jetait d'ailleurs un regard surpris.

-Tu ne connais pas Grindelwald ? Mais vous passez votre temps à vous dévisager à la bibliothèque, comment peux-tu ne pas le connaitre ?

-Parce que tu vas à la bibliothèque toi ? Je croyais que tu n'avais aucun intérêt pour les vieux livres poussiéreux et ennuyants.

Chloé le lui avait dit au tout début de l'année, à l'époque où on ne la fuyait pas comme la peste. La troisième année l'avait vu arriver avec un gros livre et leur avait déclamé un magnifique discourt sur l'horrible lieu qu'était pour elle la bibliothèque.

-Je n'y étais pas, c'est Maria qui vous a vus.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi mes occupations concernent ton… amie.

-Aglaé, je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches, mais c'est un conseil, reste loin de Grindelwald.

La blonde ne montra aucun signe de ce qu'elle pensait, elle se contenta de fixer Chloé sans un mot. C'était étrange à voir, la petite première année au physique angélique se tenait droite, sûre d'elle, en position de force, alors que l'autre jeune fille, plus âgée de deux ans, qui devait bien faire une bonne tête de plus qu'elle semblait se ratatiner sur place.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais rester éloigné de lui ?

Chloé sembla gênée et hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Il y a des rumeurs qui courent.

-Les rumeurs ne m'intéressent pas, si on en croit celles qui circulent actuellement je suis la peste et le choléra réunis. Si ce sont là tes seuls arguments alors tu m'as fait perdre mon temps.

-Non !, s'exclama-t-elle en la voyant commencer à partir. Elle reprit plus doucement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. L'année dernière, une fille a voulu lui lancer un sort parce qu'il avait repoussé ses avances. Personne ne sait comment il s'y est pris mais on a retrouvé la gamine suspendue au-dessus du lac avec la capacité mentale d'un légume. Elle ne doit toujours pas être sortie de l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est. On n'a jamais pu prouver que c'était lui qui avait fait ça, mais tu l'aurais vu les jours qui ont suivis, on aurait dit qu'il venait d'assister au plus beau jour de sa vie. Après ça, ses camarades ont commencé à éviter de le provoquer, même les septièmes années se méfient de lui. Tout le monde sait que c'est un prodige en cours de duel, le professeur Vulkia elle-même dit qu'il a les capacités de devenir l'un des plus puissants duellistes de ce siècle alors qu'il n'a qu'un an de plus que toi.

-Donc, reprit très doucement Aglaé, parce qu'il est puissant et qu'il sait se défendre vous en avez peur et vous en faites le diable incarné, c'est bien ça ?

La moquerie sous-jacente était évidente, Chloé ne pouvait pas la manquer.

-Certains disent qu'il aurait une… affinité pour la magie noire et les sorts plutôt sanglant. La gamine qu'on a retrouvée, les professeurs ne nous ont pas laissés voir le corps, mais il parait qu'il était sérieusement charcuté, répliqua la troisième année sans se démonter.

Aglaé la fixa quelques instants, songeuse.

-Donc tu as pris le risque de parler avec la pestiférée simplement pour la mettre en garde contre un autre pestiféré, c'est ça ?

-Mes raisons n'importent que moi, reste simplement loin de Gellert Grindelwald. Et pour ta gouverne, il n'y a que toi qui es une pestiférée. Si tu faisais un peu plus attention tu aurais vu que Gellert attire les gens, c'est simplement lui qui les repousse.

La grande rousse la planta là, disparaissant à l'angle du couloir avec le reste de son orgueil blessé. Aglaé se retrouva seule, encore une fois. Elle soupira longuement, cette fois ci elle l'avait bien cherché. De toute manière elle n'avait jamais supporté la lâcheté et le comportement du petit groupe de Chloé l'énervait.

Au final la jeune fille avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, tout en douceur, elle avait amené sa camarade à lui parler de son inconnu dont elle connaissait à présent le nom : Gellert Grindelwald.

Le garçon aux yeux vairons avait désormais un nom, un âge, et un visage.

Elle connaissait enfin celui qui jouait au même jeu qu'elle, celui dont les yeux brillaient du même éclat que les siens. Restait maintenant à savoir si elle en ferait un pion où un égal. Pour savoir qu'elle place il prendrait sur son petit jeu d'échec elle n'avait qu'une solution, une solution radicale mais nécessaire. Une solution qu'elle mettrait bientôt en œuvre.

Elle mit deux semaines à mettre son plan à exécution, le temps de s'assurer que rien ne viendrait le perturber. Tout devait être parfait, absolument parfait. Elle agit un soir, alors que pratiquement tous les élèves étaient rentrés à leur dortoir. A force de l'observer, elle avait fini par savoir que Grindelwald partait tard de la bibliothèque, surtout le jeudi. C'est donc ce jour qu'elle avait choisi. La chambre de son ainé, même si elle n'en connaissait pas la localisation exacte, devait se situer à proximité de la sixième tour du château. Le seul moyen de s'y rendre était de passer par un couloir de l'aile nord, pratiquement toujours désert à cette heure. Aglaé s'était arrangée pour qu'il le soit ce soir et que Bolgarov apprenne qu'elle comptait s'y promener, il ne résisterait pas à la tentation. Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Une trentaine de minutes tout au plus, c'est le temps que mit Igor à tomber dans son piège. Pour sa défense, la seule erreur qu'il commit ce soir-là fut de venir seul. Tous pensaient Aglaé faible parce qu'elle était jolie et qu'elle ne faisait pas d'incroyables démonstrations magiques en cours, ils avaient torts. Aglaé n'était peut-être pas la plus puissante des sorcières, mais elle avait une connaissance des sortilèges très poussée pour son âge. C'est pourquoi Bolgarov fut surprit quand la fillette qu'il croyait sans défense lui pointa sa baguette sous la gorge avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste.

-Je t'attendais Igor, tu es en retard.

Elle lui souriait, d'un sourire doux et chaleureux, celui que les femmes réservent à leur mari lorsqu'il rentre d'un long voyage. Cela ne la rendait que plus terrifiante. Igor ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais à cet instant il fut terrorisé par cette gamine qui tenait sa vie dans le creux de ses mains. Il tenta vainement d'atteindre sa baguette rangée dans sa poche, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Voyons Igor, tu n'as pas besoin de ça, déclara-t-elle gentiment en jouant avec l'artefact qu'elle venait de lui subtiliser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cracha-t-il dans une vaine tentative de paraitre maitre de la situation.

-Oh, rien de bien compliqué je t'assure, même toi tu devrais y arriver sans problèmes.

Elle s'approcha et lui caressa la joue d'un geste tendre qui fit se raidir le garçon. La manière qu'elle avait de se comporter était… malsaine, on aurait dit une adulte piégée dans le corps d'une enfant.

-Tu sais ce que je veux Bolgarov, je veux que tu tues quelqu'un pour moi, je veux que tu le tues et que tu m'apportes son cœur encore chaud, lui murmura-t-elle doucement à l'oreille.

Il eut un violent geste de recul, mais se retrouva bloqué entre le mur et sa cadette qui lui souriait toujours candidement.

-Tu es folle ! Jamais, je ne ferais jamais ça !

Elle eut une moue boudeuse avant de s'avancer, ne laissant que quelques centimètres d'écart entre elle et le garçon. Ils étaient si proche qu'ils pouvaient tous deux sentir la respiration de l'autre.

-Alors ça c'est vraiment dommage vois-tu, parce que tu le feras de toute manière, de ta volonté ou non ça ne dépend que de toi.

-Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à… enfin tu ne peux pas !

-Bien sûr que si je peux, allons Igor, je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais pas dévoilé mes plans si je n'étais pas sûre que tu y adhères. Je te le redemande une dernière fois, est-ce que tu tueras celui que je te désignerais ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je vais aller te dénoncer et tu te feras renvoyer !

La fillette secoua la tête et poussa un long soupir.

-C'est dommage, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je prends soin de mes pantins. Tu ne souffriras pas, enfin, pas trop.

Elle leva sa baguette pour la tenir juste devant la tête de son camarade et prononça doucement la formule.

-Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais, arrêtes !

-Impero.

Igor cessa d'un coup de gesticuler et sembla comme absent. Ses yeux étaient vides, presque comme si toute lumière y avait été éteinte, il avait les yeux d'un mort.

-Et maintenant Igor, tu tueras pour moi ?

-Oui.

-Tu exécuteras tous mes ordres peut importe de quoi il s'agit ?

-Oui.

-Tu feras face à la mort pour moi ?

-Oui.

-Bien, très bien, dans ce cas attend ici, et lorsqu'il arrivera, tues Gellert Grindelwald, murmura –t-elle en remettant quelques mèches de son pantin en place. Lorsque cette histoire sera finie, ne parles à personnes de notre discussion. Continue à faire comme tu l'as toujours fait et arrange toi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je te le ferais savoir si j'ai de nouvelles consignes pour toi.

Il hocha la tête sans exprimer la moindre émotion.

La jeune fille sourit gentiment et quitta les lieux. Si elle avait choisi ce couloir, mis à part pour son emplacement stratégique, c'était surtout parce qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal à y placer quelques vieux sortilèges tirés d'un grimoire de sa famille. Des sorts qui lui permettraient de voir et d'entendre tout ce qui s'y passerait. Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à retourner dans son dortoir et attendre les résultats de sa petite mise en scène.

Grindelwald arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il avait la mine sombre. Apparemment ses recherches n'avaient pas abouties ce soir là non plus. Bolgarov n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était partie, c'est sans doute ce qui l'alerta en premier. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas et sortit sa baguette. Grand bien lui en prit car quelques secondes plus tard, Igor lui jeta une myriade de sorts plutôt teigneux au visage. Tous s'écrasèrent sur le bouclier qu'il venait d'invoquer, le sorcier n'hésita même pas une fraction de seconde à renvoyer à son attaquant des sorts frôlant la limite de la magie noire. Le duel ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes, Grindelwald avait clairement l'avantage. Pourtant, le blond semblait vouloir jouer avec sa cible, il finit par le plaquer contre un mur, le menaçant avec sa propre baguette.

Les rumeurs étaient véridiques, Gellert Grindelwald était un véritable prodige en duel, et il n'avait pas peur d'user de sorts peu recommandables. Aglaé était d'ailleurs persuadée qu'il s'était retenu contre son petit pantin.

-Tu vas aller retrouver ton maître, clébard, et lui dire que la prochaine fois qu'il m'envoie un de ses jouets je le lui renvoie démembré pour le petit déjeuner avant de lui faire subir le même sort.

D'une simple pulsion de sa magie elle ordonna à Igor de faire ce qu'on lui disait et de retourner à son dortoir, il pourrait encore lui être utile et elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Durant une fraction de secondes, elle était persuadée que Gellert avait regardé en direction de son sort, comme si il avait senti son regard.

Non, Gellert Grindelwald n'était définitivement pas le genre de personnes qui se contentaient d'être des pions, le jeu promettait d'être intéressant avec un joueur de sa trempe.


	5. Chapter 4 : Roi d'ébène, reine d'ivoire

Voici enfin le chapitre 4.

Merci pour leur favori à vampirenessi et à

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Les Animaux fantastiques et le reste de ce monde merveilleux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Roi d'ébène, reine d'ivoire**

* * *

Du haut de ses onze ans, Aglaé Notaras était agacée, pire, elle était folle de rage. Elle faisait d'ailleurs savoir son état d'esprit à tous ses camarades de dortoir dans une fantastique démonstration de magie instinctive. Ses comparses se seraient toutefois bien passées du froid polaire qui s'était abattu sur leur dortoir ce lundi matin.

L'objet de sa colère reposait dans les mains de la jeune fille. Froissé de toute part, la lettre que son hiboux venait de lui apporter arrivait tout de même à la rendre folle de rage.

Comment sa mère osait-elle ! N'avait-elle donc aucune considération pour les sentiments de sa fille ! Lui annoncer par lettre le très avantageux contrat que lui avait proposé l'un de ses cousins contre une alliance entre Aglaé et son fils ! Cette histoire de mariage la poursuivrait-elle donc jusque au bout ? Il était hors de question qu'elle épouse un homme qu'elle n'aurait pas choisi, elle préférait encore rester vieille fille que de devoir supporter un mari qui ne la verrait que comme un bibelot de plus à ajouter à sa collection.

Elle allait devoir avancer ses projets. Le temps pressait et elle n'aurait pas le luxe de prendre son temps comme elle l'avait d'abord imaginé.

C'est donc de particulièrement mauvaise humeur que la jeune fille se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Comme d'habitude, personne ne s'approcha d'elle et c'est dans un silence pesant qu'elle avala son petit déjeuner. Les autres élèves la dévisageaient en murmurant et se taisaient dès que son regard se posait sur eux.

Son premier cour de la journée était celui de magie noire. Leur professeur, Mr Vulkia, était le frère jumeau du professeur de duel. Le frère et la sœur avaient tous deux un tempérament renfermé et exigeaient de leurs élèves une attention et un investissement exemplaires. Pour le moment, les cours de magie noire se concentraient surtout sur de la théorie. Il leur avait dit lors de leur premier cour qu'ils ne pratiqueraient surement pas plus d'un ou deux sorts lors de leur première année.

Aglaé ne s'en plaignait pas, elle adorait étudier la composition des sorts ou des anciens rituels interdits. La magie de sang en particulier la fascinait, le nombre de rituels ou de sorts pratiqués avec cette discipline la rendait presque extatique. C'était une immense porte qui venait de s'ouvrir devant elle.

Si elle adorait cette matière, le duel lui posait quant à lui quelques problèmes. Aglaé avait beau s'acharner à comprendre tous les rouages de cette discipline, elle finissait toujours étalée au sol. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout c'était de se sentir inférieure, et ses camarades ne se privaient pas de la rabaisser sur sa seule source de faiblesse. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu demander de l'aide à Mme Vulkia, mais Aglaé avait son ego et elle refusait de paraître faible devant son professeur. Le temps lui donna raison car tous les élèves ayant demandés son aide s'étaient retrouvé confrontés aux plus puissants élèves de leurs années le cour suivant. Apparemment, leur estimée professeur considérait que demander de l'aide était contraire aux valeurs des duels et préférait les voir essuyer les défaites en tentant de résoudre leur problèmes seuls que de les voir quémander la solution à ses pieds.

Aglaé se retrouvait donc de nouveau à passer tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Cela aurait pu être agréable si Gellert, qu'elle soupçonnait de savoir qui était l'auteur de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu la semaine dernière, n'avait pas passé son temps à l'ignorer où à lui jeter des regards noirs.

C'est sans doute ce manque flagrant d'intérêt qui la poussa à agir, Aglaé avait horreur d'être ignorée. C'est donc très sûre d'elle qu'elle s'installa un soir juste devant lui au lieu de sa place habituelle à quelques tables de là. Il lui jeta un regard sombre et la fixa sans ciller en haussant un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Aglaé poussa un livre vers lui, le laissant lire le titre sur la couverture. Elle ne manqua pas l'éclat d'intérêt qui s'alluma dans ses yeux.

-Un partenariat, ton aide en duel contre les très intéressants livres que possède ma famille sur ce sujet, déclara-t-elle en désignant le livre.

-Qui te dit que je suis intéressé par ce qu'une gamine comme toi peut me proposer.

Aglaé sourit.

-Tu es encore là, non ?

-Evidemment, c'est ma table.

-Ne fais pas semblant, tu te serais débrouillé pour que je n'y sois pas assise si ça te dérangeait tant que ça.

Il la fixa en silence quelques instants avant de soupirer.

-Soit, en admettant que ce que tu me proposes m'intéresse, qui te dit que j'ai la moindre envie de t'apprendre quoi que ce soit.

-Ca fait des semaines que tu fais des recherches sur ce sujet, vu que tu es toujours là, je suppose que tu n'as pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais. Je t'offre la possibilité de trouver tes réponses quel quelles soient en échange de ton aide en duel, personnellement, je trouve que ce n'est pas cher payé.

-Je reformule, déclara-t-il en la fixant d'un regard si sombre qu'elle en frémit. Qui te dis que j'ai la moindre envie d'apprendre le duel à la gamine qui envoie ses larbins m'attaquer.

Donc il savait, Aglaé avait eu raison en supposant que sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas due qu'au mauvais temps qui s'était abattu sur le château depuis trois jours. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et remis quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-C'était simplement pour voir si tu étais digne de ta réputation, je n'allais pas juste me fier à des rumeurs.

Il haussa un sourcil, elle avait remarqué qu'il faisait souvent ça en sa présence.

-Et tu tentes souvent d'assassiner les gens pour les tester ?

Il avait un ton ironique mais Aglaé savait reconnaître quand quelqu'un posait une question en ayant un intérêt pour la réponse.

-Les faibles n'ont aucun intérêt, s'ils meurent à cause de si peu, c'est qu'ils ne méritaient pas mon attention.

-Donc pour toi, soit on est digne de ton intérêt, soit on mérite de mourir.

-A quelques exceptions près, mais dans l'idée oui, c'est exactement ça. Je n'ai que faire des inférieurs qui ne savent pas se rendre utiles.

-Tu as conscience qu'il me serait très simple d'aller te dénoncer, n'est-ce pas ?

Aglaé sourit, elle aimait ces joutes verbales où chacun faisait valoir ses arguments pour tenter de dominer l'autre.

-Qui te croirait, les enseignants me mangent tous dans la main.

-Pas Mme Vulkia.

La blonde réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer, il avait raison.

-C'est vrai, elle te croirait sans doute, mais ça ne serait pas dans ton intérêt. En m'aidant tu gagnes une alliée, c'est toujours plus utile qu'une ennemie. Surtout si l'alliée en question a des informations utiles, et puis, je te l'ais dit, tant que tu peux m'être utile je considère que ta survie est primordiale.

-Tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour me protéger, tu n'arriverais même pas à me désarmer.

Apparemment, elle l'avait vexé. Les hommes et leur orgueil, c'est ce qui les perdrait. Elle soupira et se releva, ramassant son livre au passage.

-Enfin, l'offre est lancée, fais-moi signe si tu es intéressé, je ne suis pas difficile à trouver.

Elle le planta là et se dirigea vers la sortie. Derrière elle, Gellert la fixait de son regard impénétrable.

Il mit presque un mois avant de lui refaire signe, mais Aglaé savait être patiente. Il reviendrait vers elle, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Comme à son habitude quand il s'agissait de lui, il lui fit part de sa décision de la manière la plus incongrue qui soit.

Lors de la cérémonie du choix qui verrait chaque première année ayant passé le test des deux mois, c'est à dire à peu près 23 élèves, se faire attribuer un tuteur plus âgé, Aglaé n'avait toujours pas trouvé chaussure à son pied. Il faut dire que comme personne ne lui parlait, elle aurait eu bien du mal à créer des liens avec qui que ce soit.

Autant dire que lorsque vint son tour, elle s'attendait à ce que personne ne s'avance. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Grindelwald se désigner d'office, comme si la chose était entendue depuis longtemps. Aglaé aperçut Chloé soupirer et lui jeter un regard désolé à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle ignora l'agaçante troisième année. Elle avait un tuteur, et elle n'aurait pu en imaginer un meilleur.

La jeune fille passa le reste de la cérémonie sur un petit nuage. A l'extérieur, elle affichait un visage inexpressif, mais elle trépignait de joie à l'intérieur. Les choses allaient enfin avancer.

\- Suis-moi, lui ordonna-t-il dès qu'on les autorisa à quitter la salle.

Il la guida dans le dédale de couloir jusqu'à arriver dans une aile du château qu'Aglaé n'avait jamais visitée. Elle se situait dans la sixième tour du château, au troisième étage. Il s'arrêta devant deux portes placées l'une en face de l'autre tout au bout d'un long couloir seulement éclairé par de vieilles torches. Il lui attrapa la main, et sans lui demander son avis, l'entailla avec un petit couteau avant de la poser sur la poignée de la porte de gauche. Celle-ci, un bel ouvrage sculpté de bois sombre s'ouvrit pour révéler une chambre simple mais spacieuse.

-C'est ta chambre, l'enchantement est conçu pour ne laisser entrer que toi et ceux que tu y auras invité.

-C'est de la magie de sang, déclara-t-elle, émerveillée, en observant les runes encore rougies qui recouvraient la poignée.

-Couplée à de la magie runique, vous apprendrez ça l'année prochaine, enfin, si tu es assez douée, répondit-il en la fixant avec un petit air arrogant.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, elle aurait tout le temps de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui était en rien inférieure plus tard.

-Ma chambre est en face, ne me déranges qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Et ne me fait pas honte, ton nom est associé au mien maintenant alors tache d'y faire honneur.

Elle sourit joyeusement et sautilla jusqu'à l'intérieur de ce qui serait maintenant son domaine. Grindelwald resta au niveau de la porte, incapable d'entrer. Aglaé le fixa quelques secondes, lui adressa une moue digne d'une petite fille, avant d'attraper un livre posé dans la bibliothèque et de s'approcher de lui. Apparemment, on avait déjà amené ses affaires dans ses nouveaux quartiers. Elle le lui tendit après quelques secondes d'hésitations.

-C'est le seul que j'ai sur moi pour le moment, j'en récupérerais d'autres lorsque je rentrerais chez moi.

Il saisit le livre avec délicatesse et observa sa couverture avec attention. Grindelwald resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

\- Retrouve-moi à sept heures demain soir devant la statue des griffons au deuxième étage, sois à l'heure.

Et il disparut dans son antre sans un regard, laissant sa protégée de l'autre côté du couloir. La jeune fille ferma la porte de sa chambre avec délicatesse avant de permettre à un immense sourire de fleurir sur son visage. Elle menait la partie, tout se déroulait selon ses plans et elle venait de gagner un allié de poids. Qu'aurait-elle pu demander de plus ?

Aglaé se rendit compte le lendemain matin du second avantage que lui offrait la protection de Gellert. Les autres élèves semblaient considérer que le seul fait que Grindelwald s'intéresse à elle soit suffisant à faire d'elle quelqu'un de fréquentable. Elle se retrouva donc à déjeuner en compagnie du petit groupe de Chloé qui faisait comme si de rien n'était. Aglaé s'employa à les ignorer consciencieusement, elle adressa un simple salut à Ekaterina qui était sans doute la seule de toute l'école à ne pas avoir changé de comportement avec elle.

La jeune femme ne lui témoignait jamais qu'une attention limité, elle ne semblait vraiment proche de personne à vrai dire. Elle se contentait d'être là sans vraiment y être. Ses cheveux noirs étaient constamment lâchés dans son dos et lui masquaient presque tout le visage. Seuls ses yeux bleus étaient toujours visibles et ils semblaient comme éteints.

Le second changement dans sa vie fut les cours de duel que lui donnait son protecteur. Si elle avait qualifié le professeur Vulkia d'enseignante exigeante et sévère, elle venait de revoir son jugement. Grindelwald était un tortionnaire qui préférait lui démontrer ses erreurs à coup de sorts dans la figure que par des explications. Mis à part ce léger… détail, il s'était avéré être un enseignant plutôt doué. Aglaé avait fait plus de progrès en une semaine qu'elle n'en avait fait depuis le début de l'année dans le cours de son professeur. Et au contraire du cursus classique, son camarade lui apprenait des sorts assez noirs pour qu'elle soit sûre qu'ils soient illégaux.

En marge de ces cours, ils se retrouvaient toujours à la bibliothèque où Gellert étudiait le livre qu'elle lui avait prêté. Il avait accepté de l'inclure dans son projet quand elle lui avait fait un serment inviolable de ne pas dévoiler le sujet de ses recherches. Elle lui traduisait donc le manuscrit écrit en grec ancien et déchiffrait les annotations en patte de mouches qu'avaient ajoutées ses ancêtres. Elle avait été amusée en trouvant des similitudes entre cette écriture et la calligraphie de son père lorsqu'il lui envoyait des lettres personnelles.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'obsède à ce point ?, lui demanda-t-elle finalement quelques mois plus tard.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur tout en continuant à marcher d'un pas vif. Ils se rendaient dans leur chambre après avoir passé leur soirée à s'entrainer au duel.

-Les reliques, s'expliqua-t-elle, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles t'obsèdent à ce point ?

Il l'observa, songeur, avant de daigner lui répondre.

-Celui qui les possède devient le maître de la mort.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras de ce pouvoir si tu réunis les trois ?

Il lui adressa un de ses sourires arrogants auquel elle avait fini par s'habituer avant de répondre.

-Tu le sauras quand je les aurais réunis.

Elle lui adressa une moue boudeuse avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour rejoindre chacun leur chambre. Elle découvrirait ce qu'il voulait faire de ces reliques, de préférence bien avant qu'elles ne soient en sa possession.

Si au fil des mois, Gellert et elle étaient devenus en quelques sortes des amis, le blond ne partageait pourtant pas ses pensées et ses idées avec elle. La seule raison qui faisait qu'elle était au courant de sa quête des reliques de la mort était le serment qu'elle avait prêté. Si elle s'était pensé secrète au départ, elle se rendait compte que cela n'était rien à côté de tous les mystères qui entouraient le garçon aux yeux vairons.

Il ne parlait jamais de lui ni de sa famille, n'était proche de personne et ne recevait jamais de lettres. Il s'évertuait à repousser tous ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop de lui avec une délicatesse et une sournoiserie qui aurait pu la rendre jalouse. Malgré sa volonté évidente d'être seul, il attirait pourtant les autres comme la lumière aurait attiré des papillons.

Passer du temps à ses côtés était grisant, il était intelligent, puissant et charismatique. Il aurait facilement pu choisir n'importe quel élève comme pupille mais c'est elle qu'il avait choisi. C'était elle qui avait su attirer l'attention de cet être exceptionnel, c'était encore elle qui passait toutes ses soirées avec lui et jusqu'à maintenant Aglaé était bien la seule qu'il tolérait à ses côtés sans chercher à la repousser. Il l'avait choisie, entre toutes autres c'est sa valeur à elle qu'il avait vu. Peut-être qu'il se servait d'elle pour atteindre ses objectifs, mais elle s'en fichait. Cela voulait juste voulu dire qu'il la considérait comme assez utile pour se servir d'elle. Elle considérait ça comme un honneur alors que beaucoup d'autres l'auraient pris comme une insulte, mais Aglaé n'avait jamais vraiment été une fillette comme les autres.

Ses efforts finirent par payer, cela lui prit un an, mais elle parvint à obtenir la confiance de Grindelwald. Ou du moins elle parvint à le faire parler de ses projets avec elle, Aglaé commençait alors tout juste sa deuxième année. La discussion était partie d'une simple réflexion de la blonde au sujet des moldus.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est idiot toi ? Enfin je veux dire, nous sommes puissants, nous avons la magie et pourtant nous nous cachons de ceux qui n'ont pas reçus ce don par peur d'être rejeté. Un jour ils finiront bien par l'apprendre et ils attaqueront. Le monde sorcier ne s'en remettra pas, surtout s'ils continuent à développer de telles armes. On devrait leur révéler notre existence tant qu'ont peu encore les contrôler, et les empêcher de continuer à créer leurs armes de destruction massive.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans les fauteuils d'une petite salle attenante à leurs quartiers qu'ils avaient réquisitionnés pour leurs recherches quand elles étaient devenues trop sensible pour que la bibliothèque leur serve de repère.

-Je pense que les sorciers ne devraient pas avoir à se cacher des moldus, déclara-t-il prudemment.

-Imagine comme se serait merveilleux si le monde magique dominait celui des non-mages et que nous étions libres de vivre au grand jour. Nos traditions ne risqueraient plus de disparaitre à cause des nés-moldus, les enfants seraient élevés par des familles magiques. Le monde nous appartiendrait, déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme en faisant de grands gestes, les yeux brillants à l'idée qu'un tel projet puisse un jour se réaliser.

Gellert l'observait gesticuler avec un petit sourire amusé, il laissa même passer un léger rire. Il était rare de voir Aglaé aussi expressive. Elle lui adressa d'ailleurs une moue boudeuse en le voyant faire.

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

-Je ne moque pas, je pense que tu as raison.

-C'est vrai ?, demanda-t-elle avec joie.

-Les sorciers devraient être libres, nous devrions occuper la place qui nous revient de droit. Les règles établies protègent les moldus, mais qui protège les sorciers ? Notre peuple vit caché depuis trop longtemps, nous avons reçus notre magie de la Grande-Mère elle-même, nous ne devrions pas tenter de camoufler le présent qu'elle nous a fait.

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, heureuse qu'il partage son opinion.

-Les sorciers sont trop naïfs, ils se voilent la face en pensant que les moldus sont inoffensifs, ajouta-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Pour une fois il ne la repoussa pas, il se permit un simple petit rire avant de sortir un médaillon de sous sa chemise et de lui tendre. Elle lui jeta un regard perplexe. Elle connaissait les symboles des reliques de la mort, qu'il arbore un collier à leur effigie ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.

-Il appartenait à ma mère, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle.

Aglaé prit le bijou entre ses doigts et l'observa avec attention. Il n'avait rien de spécial, c'était un simple médaillon argenté comme tous les autres.

-Il est en argent, elle l'a fait forger par les gobelins.

La blonde ne lui posa pas de question sur sa mère. Il ne lui aurait pas répondu et elle ne voulait pas briser la magie du moment en le mettant de mauvaise humeur.

-Le maître de la mort est immortel, et il faudra un chef pour gouverner ce monde où les sorciers seront libres.

-Et tu comptes être ce chef qui mènera notre monde à la postérité ? Ce n'est pas un peu orgueilleux ?

-L'orgueil n'existe pas, c'est une invention de ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils valent. Les sorciers ont besoin d'un leader qui les rassemble, quelqu'un qu'ils pourront suivre sans crainte. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être ce leader ? Les reliques sont un symbole de puissance, celui qui les possédera deviendra un guide pour les nôtres.

La jeune fille lui adressa un immense sourire.

-Et tu me laisseras une place dans ton nouveau monde, demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

-Peut-être, je te laisserais être mon homme de main, se moqua-t-il gentiment en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

Elle lui rendit une moue boudeuse.

-Je ne serais pas ton homme de main, je serais ta reine.

Il éclata de rire devant l'arrogance de la jeune fille. Elle se leva, insensible au rire de son ami et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à sa chambre. A mis chemin, elle fit demi-tour et embrassa la joue du garçon avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

-Ne te moques pas, je serais ta reine et tu seras mon roi, personne ne peut lutter contre ce qui est écrit. Les visions ne mentent jamais, déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître non sans lui avoir adressé un sourire amusé.


End file.
